harry potato and the legendairy chicken of lust
by whyyyamidoingthis
Summary: there is an apocalypse and Malfoy saves the universe from distruction. and everyone is gay.
harry wenet onto the room with all teh showers, because had just finifh the naked quiddich mach. so he was still naked. he thog no one else was in a shower butt he herd a srtange nose cum form one of the toilet shower. then he goes and open the shower certan, aand suddenyl he saw THE MOST HORIBLE THING EVAR... ... ... ... ... Draco Mlalfoey was in teh shower, butt ass naked and twerkingly grineding his ass and faggarting a chicken. Their was literaly a cock on his cock. The cock that was also a shlong was up the ass hole of the cock that was not a shlong but probly had one. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!11111111111111111 said Harry" then harry wiped out his wand and waved it like a flaccid shlong and did the "expected petroleum" spell cause it was relay weird and also to distarct himself form retching out too grab Mlalfoe s crotch cause he was so sexy that Harry turned gay and then the chicken glowed with all the sparkles of two unicorns doing a mating ritual. then suddenly the spell turned Malfoy into a where wolf that striped off the chickens head and blood sprayed everywhere much more than could have even been the chicken. and then he devored the rest of the chicken and then he exploded in an explosion of flaming explosive bratwursts.

Then the chicken roast from the ashes like a demon chicken floating out of hell to kill all the humens and than it disapered.

then Harry went to Snap office to tell him of all the strange what happened. A horrible stink of cabbage that reeked of cabbage came from the office. Snipe at that moment was prefoming a ritual to summon teh eevil angles of satin lead by there liter lucy fur to invite all them to teh fabulously gay farty pee and poo party so they could call froth the Grate Flaming Meatiers of Shit that would begin the Stinkpocalypse. their was a pentagon on the floor with a shitpile in the center and Snipe was wanking onto the shit pile. Mean While he was also on the phone with his gay ex Gillroy FuckFart. Them he noticed Harry and then he sed "HARRY POTATO WHAT THE BUTTFUCK ARE YOU DOING!1111111111111111111

Then Hairy said "I just saw Malfoy in the shower mole straeping a chicken!111111111 then he exploted"

and then Snipe said "oh noe the proficy is reel!111111111 GTFO!1111111111111111 and than he run awy peeing himaselfd

so and than Hairy went to Dflunbledoor office "dude theirs a profecy and some weird shits goin down" he said. Dumbledoor was reeding a magazine that all the articles were sexy naked dudes posing like posers. Dumbfloor immediately hid the magadeen, vary embarrised. "i reed it for the porn" he explaned.

and then Dunbledoor said "i alredy noes why thine are here... thy halfst seened teh chosen one faggarting teh legen dairy gay chicken of lust and whatthefuckery and now the apocalypse is going to end so itts thou density to find the chicken and safe the universe

"safe teh universe from what" said Harry

then a strange nose was herd. something like a million screeming shrimp prawns. then the whole wall was tore off by the giant whorling tornato of sharks and Nazis were horserideing on the sharks (not horses) and also som NART WALLS impaling stuff. A gazillion fucking fucklings meeningless lifes were died. then alllso the Nazis was led by... ... ... TRUUMP111111111

then Mlfoey apered and than Dumblegorp said "Mlalfoy thy are teh chosen 1 u must rock the fuck uot" anfd than Malfooy dickwhipped Drumpf in the face and then Drumpf exploded like a thousand bleeting retinas and nothing was left butt a smere of bloody shit.

butt the whirling shark Nazi dong tornado was not disttroyed... ... than Dumnleboored saed "buttfaggarting shit11111 fuck now we gots 2 sacrifice some thing or the universe will explode" so than Mlalfoy and Snipe seezed Harry Potato and glued him to the alter where they sacrifice stuff "what the fuck are u doing motherfuckers111111"said Harry

Dumbfloor saed "we neeedeth a virgin sacrifice 2 safe the universe from evil shit from hell"

"IM NOT A FAGGARTING VIRGIN!1111111111 SAID HARRY"

AND THAN SNIPE SEID "MASTURBETING DOSENT COUNT, HARRY POTATO111111111"

than suddnly Gillroy Fuckfart came out of the fire and than Dumbledoof was all lyke "how the fuck didst thine get in?/" and thn he gots out a big ass machine gun and shot FuckFart in the face and then Gillroy Fuckfart said "no" and then he died and then Dumblooer said "well now we dont need thou 2 sacrifice Harry Pooper cuz that dude just died"

"yaaaayyyy" sed erry1

then suddnely... ... ... Truumpf comes back 2 lyef and FARTED and than EVERYONE DIED exept Mlalfooey and then Mlafoy said "fuck u mothafukking shitstain I IS TEH CHOSEN WON111111111111111111" and then more explotions then he killed Trump with TEH FLAEM THROER OF EPIC FUCKFIRE111111111111111111

and then the gay chicken descended from hell which was also in the sky. then it disapered and than a voice sed "teh dark lard is disttroyed... now u must go fluffile ur grate desstiny" soo than Malfooy went 2 get tuna samwich


End file.
